justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Party Rock Anthem
The Black Eyed Peas Experience (Xbox DLC) |artist = ft. & |from =album |tvfilm ='' '' |year = 2011 |dlc = December 13, 2011 (TBEPE) |difficulty = (JD3) Legendary (BEP) |effort = (JD3) |nogm = 3 (Classic/Xbox Mashup) 2 (Wii/PS3 Mashup) |dg = (Main) - - - (BEP) |mashup = Only on Just Dance 3 |mode = Solo |mc = Orange/Lilac (JDU 2017) |pc = |gc = (JD3) (Remake) |lc = JDWii2 Light Blue (LMFAO/GoonRock) Pink (Lauren Bennett) Remake Orange |pictos = 58 (JD3/JDW2) 62 (Remake) 72 (Mashup) |kcal = 28 |dura = 4:08 |nowc = PartyRock |audio = |perf = Tonbee Cattaruzza |title = }}"Party Rock Anthem" by ft. & is featured on , , , , and the Xbox version of as a downloadable track. Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a man with orange fluffy hair in four buns. He wears purple goggles, a blue vest with a purple sleeveless shirt, a green bandanna, orange pants with a green leg strap, purple boots with green straps, and orange and purple arm warmers. In the remake, he looks more realistic. PartyRock Coach.png|Original Partyrock_coach_1_big.png|Remake The dancers are animated characters resembling members of The Black Eyed Peas. The dance starts with the dancer that resembles apl.de.ap, followed by will.i.am, Taboo, and Fergie. Their outfits vary depending on which venue the player chooses. Background The background is blue and has colorful floating cubic blocks. The top surface of the purple cubes flash in beat with the song. At some points of the song, the background flips upside-down. There also a multicolor square around the dancer during the instrumental part. ''The Black Eyed Peas Experience'' The background varies depending on which venue the player chooses. Mashup Party Rock Anthem has a Mashup available on Just Dance 3. Dancers *''Party Rock Anthem'' *''Moving on Up'' *''Party Rock Anthem'' GM1 *''It's Raining Men'' *''Giddy on Up (Giddy on Out)'' *''Party Rock Anthem ''GM2 *''Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now)'' *''Barbra Streisand'' *''Cosmic Girl'' *''Party Rock Anthem'' *''It's Raining Men'' *''Giddy on Up (Giddy on Out)'' *''Party Rock Anthem'' *''Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now)'' *''Barbra Streisand'' *''Moving on Up'' *''Party Rock Anthem'' *''Pump It'' *''That's Not My Name'' *''Party Rock Anthem ''GM3 *''It's Raining Men'' *''Party Rock Anthem'' Gold Moves Classic There are 3 Gold Moves in the Classic routine: Gold Move 1: Shake your hands forward as if you are doing a "come here" move. Gold Move 2: Throw your arms out with them still bent. Gold Move 3: Throw your arms down. prafirstgm.png|Gold Move 1 prasecondgm.png|Gold Move 2 pralastgm.png|Gold Move 3 PRA GM1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game PRA GM2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game PRA GM3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Mashup There are 3 Gold Moves (2 on Wii/PS3) in the Mashup: Gold Moves 1 and 2 (1 on Wii and PS3): Shake your hands forward (Party Rock Anthem). Gold Move 3 (2 on Wii and PS3): Throw your arms down (Party Rock Anthem). prafirstgm.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 (1 on Wii and PS3) pralastgm.png|Gold Move 3 (2 on Wii and PS3) Appearances in Mashups Party Rock Anthem ''appears in the following Mashups: *Barbra Streisand'' *''Blame'' (Sunglasses) *''Call Me Maybe'' *''Chiwawa'' (Nerds) *''Dynamite '' *''Flashdance ... What a Feeling'' *''Follow The Leader'' *''Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now)'' *''Good Feeling'' *''Hangover (BaBaBa)'' (High Energy) *''Jamaican Dance'' *''Love You Like A Love Song'' *''Maneater'' *''Mr. Saxobeat'' *''Maps'' (Best of JD 3) *''Party Rock Anthem'' *''Starships'' *''What You Waiting For'' *''YMCA'' *''You Spin Me Round (Like a Record)'' (Funny Guys) *''You're the First, the Last, My Everything'' Captions Party Rock Anthem appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves: *Bounce 'N' Point *Fitness Victory *Fluo Clock *Give It Up *In Da Pit *Party Boy *Party Climax *Party Lights *Party March *Party Whip *Party Wings *Robot Dance *Set Fire Dance Quests Party Rock Anthem appears in the following Dance Quest maps: *Special Easter Trivia *''Party Rock Anthem'' is the first song by LMFAO in the series. *"My jock", "h*es", "cash" and "you’re naked now" are censored. **In the remake, "you’re naked now" is not replaced with the three dots and there is no space between "this" and the three dots that replace "cash", resulting in the line appearing as "throw this..." instead of "throw this ...". **None of these words are censored in , but the verse where "cash" is said is removed entirely for unrelated reasons. *Although the song has the lyrics "Everyday, I’m shuffling", the Classic routine does not involve shuffling; it does appear in the Mashup, where the Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now) dancer performs it. *In , the line "Shufflin , shufflin’" is written as "Shufflin’Shufflin’", without the space in the middle. *''Party Rock Anthem'' is available in The Black Eyed Peas Experience as a downloadable track, even though it is not a song by The Black Eyed Peas. *The background for this routine re-appears in Rock Lobster. *The dancer has the most appearances in Mashups, with 21. *In What You Waiting For? (Sweat Mashup), the pictogram color is changed to orange. *The dancer does complicated break dance moves at the end, but they are not counted for. When this occurs there are some blurry afterimages appearing. **''Party Rock Anthem'' is the fourth routine in which this has happened, after Satisfaction, Rasputin, and Rockafeller Skank. It is followed by Barbra Streisand (Extreme). **In Puppet/Party Master Modes, the move is called In Da Pit. *In You’re the First, the Last, My Everything (Mashup), the coach does not break into cubes like in the routine but instead keeps dancing until he fades away. *In Maps’ Mashup, the coach is slightly off-center on the screen every time he appears. *About twenty seconds of the end has been cut out from the final gameplay. *In Just Dance Now, the coach lip syncs some parts of the song. **Besides, the overturning of the background is off by a few split seconds. *In the description of on Google Play, LMFAO is not credited. **Lauren Bennett and GoonRock are not credited in . *In every Mashup in that the coach appears in, he appears in his original style, except for Blame (Mashup) in which the remake is used. *On the Xbox 360 version, the Mashup has an incorrect usage of a Gold Move: when the coach makes the move during the line Shake that!, the Gold Move 1 pictogram is accidentally used. Therefore, it has 1 Gold Move more than the Wii and PS3 version.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ppApmp5tKnU *Along with She’s Got Me Dancing, this song does not appear in the Just Dance 3 playlist on . *The coach lip syncs "Everyday I’m shufflin’" before the second instrumental chorus. *In the US preview gameplay, only LMFAO are credited.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pJf67hjEM_I Gallery Game Files PartyRockJD3_Cover_Generic.png|''Party Rock Anthem'' Partyrockmashup.png|''Party Rock Anthem'' (Mashup) partyrock.jpg|''Party Rock Anthem'' (Remake) Partyrockanthem_bep_cover_generic.png|''Party Rock Anthem'' (The Black Eyed Peas Experience) PartyRock_Cover_AlbumBkg.jpg| album background Partyrockanthemavatar.png|Avatar on 58.png|Avatar on and later games 20058.png|Golden avatar 30058.png|Diamond avatar party rock pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms PartyRock_Cover_AlbumCoach.png|Just Dance Unlimited albumcoach partyrock_banner_bkg.jpg|Just Dance Unlimited Banner In-Game Screenshots Partyrock jd3 menu wii.png|Party Rock Anthem on the menu Partyrock bep menu.jpeg|''Party Rock Anthem'' on menu Partyrock jd2017 load.png| loading screen Beta Elements party rock beta picto 1.png|Beta pictogram 1 party rock beta picto 2.png|Beta pictogram 2 party rock beta picto 3.png|Beta pictogram 3 party rock beta picto 4.png|Beta pictogram 4 party rock beta picto 5.png|Beta pictogram 5 Partyrock beta picto 6.PNG|Beta pictogram 6 Others 1OFdXYL.png|Coach extraction (original) Thumblg.png|Coach-styled outfit for Xbox Live avatars Videos Official Music Video LMFAO - Party Rock Anthem ft. Lauren Bennett, GoonRock Teasers Party Rock Anthem by LMFAO Just Dance 3 Gameplays ' ' 'Classic' Party Rock Anthem - Just Dance 3 Party Rock Anthem - Just Dance Wii 2 Party Rock Anthem - Just Dance Now Party Rock Anthem - Just Dance 2016 Party Rock Anthem - Just Dance 2017 Party Rock Anthem - Just Dance 2018 Party Rock Anthem - Just Dance 2019 'Mashup' Party Rock Anthem (Mashup) - Just Dance 3 ' ' Party Rock Anthem - The Black Eyed Peas Experience Extractions Party Rock Anthem - Just Dance 3 Extraction References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:EDM Songs Category:Hip Hop Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Pop Songs Category:R&B Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Solo Females Category:Hard Songs Category:Average Songs Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii 2 Category:Songs in The Black Eyed Peas Experience Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Wii U Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Remade Songs Category:Shortened Songs Category:Songs by LMFAO Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Medium Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Songs by GoonRock Category:Clean versions